The present invention relates in general to a method and apparatus for surveying and more particularly to providing data associated with a position of interest. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention relate to surveying and detecting an RFID tag associated with an item at a position of interest and determining position data for the position of interest. The invention has wider applicability than this example and other applications are included within the scope of the present invention.
Conventional methods and devices for surveying typically utilize surveying markers to provide positioning information. For example, permanent or temporary markers such as wooden stakes or painted symbols may be used to mark a boundary of a plot of land. However, such markers are limited in their ability to provide data associated with the position. Similarly, surveying targets are also limited in their ability to provide information associated with a particular location. Additionally, devices currently available for surveying and identifying positions of interest are not configured to distinguish between the conventional markers. For example, many surveying devices employ a surveying pole placed at the location of a conventional survey stake. Because these conventional methods are typically performed with a surveying pole, the conventional systems for performing surveying and positioning measurements do not require survey markers to provide additional information. One disadvantage of such an approach may be difficulty in identifying surveying marks. Another disadvantage may be increased time required for performing a surveying measurement.
Thus, there is a need in the art for a method and apparatus for improved measurement and identification of items of interest.